Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally be used in residential and/or commercial structures to provide heating and/or cooling in order to create comfortable conditions inside climate conditioned areas associated with such structures. To provide an airflow of conditioned air into such conditioned areas, most HVAC systems employ a fan to move the conditioned air through the HVAC system and into the climate conditioned areas.